


The Best Group Chat in All of Time and Space (according to ray)

by Wallyallens



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Comedy, F/M, Fluff, RipFic, Social Media AU, Team Legends - Freeform, references atomic hawk and coldwave
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-06 02:46:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8731822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wallyallens/pseuds/Wallyallens
Summary: team legends group chat. ft timecanary.





	

_Sara Lance to Rip Hunter:_

_Sara: We need to make a group chat_

_Rip: a what?_

_Sara: a group chat what are you ninety_

_Rip: Or maybe I’m from ninety years in the future where your technology is obsolete?_

_Sara: W o W_

_Sara: Sarcastic much_

_Sara: anyways I’m making a group chat and telling the team it’s on your orders for missions so they have to join_

_Rip: why_

_Sara: why not?_

_Rip: with our team? many reasons_

_Sara: stop being a grouchy old man and admit we’re your friends now_

_Rip: never_

_Sara: well it’s too late now I’ve already done it_

_Rip: why do I already regret this?_

_Sara: because you don’t know how to have fun_

_Sara: but don’t worry_

_Sara: I’m going to fix that ;)_

_Rip: dear lord_

_*_

_Sara Lance created the chat Legends of Tomorrow_

_Sara Lance invited Rip Hunter, Amaya Jiwe, Mick Rory and 4 Others_

_Sara: is that everyone?_

_Mick: no._

_Nate: Yes!!_

_Ray: aw guys we have a group chat now this is the coolest_

_Ray: it’s like we’re real friends_

_Martin: What is this?_

_Rip: I still don’t understand why you think this is necessary._

_Jax: I’ll explain it to u later professor_

_Martin: Thank you Jefferson._

_Sara: we’re having this for missions_

_Sara: and FRIENDSHIP, Rip_

_Rip: do we have to?_

_Mick Rory removed Rip Hunter from Legends of Tomorrow_

_Sara: mick that’s not nice_

_Mick: he was complaining_

_Sara: he’s always complaining nut up or shut up_

_Sara Lance added Rip Hunter to Legends of Tomorrow_

_Rip: you know I can see the chat above now?_

_Sara: yes_

_Sara: nut up or shut up applies to you too_

_*_

_Ray: I’m bored_

_Ray: does anyone want to go to the movies with me?_

_Rip: we’re in the timestream you can’t_

_Ray: can’t is not a word in my vocabulary :-)_

_Rip: no_

_Rip: you’re all staying on the ship_

_Rip: there have been enough international incidents this week_

_Rip: . . . you’ve gone already haven’t you_

_Mick: both of you shut it Dory’s just lost her family_

_Rip: really? Finding Dory?_

_Sara: there’s nothing wrong with Disney_

_Jax: yeah, captain_

_Martin: I have to agree, this is quite entertaining_

_Rip: HOW MANY OF YOU ARE THERE????_

_Rip: no one but me is on the ship, are they?_

_Amaya: sorry_

_Mick: im not_

_Mick: now everyone shut up_

_Mick: if I miss the ending im going to be PISSED_

_*_

_Mick Rory changed the group name to Losers of Tomorrow_

_Sara: mick no_

_Mick: mick yes_

_Ray: that’s not nice_

_Ray: even if it is accurate_

_Martin: can I disable the messages from here unless they’re prudent?_

_Sara: that’s not the spirit!!_

_Rip: actually good point martin can I do the same?_

_Jax: I’ll explain it to you professor_

_Sara: Jax no_

_Sara: you all have to stay on here_

_Sara: FOR THE MISSION_

_Rip: we have literally never discussed anything of consequence on here_

_Jax: what if I just tell rip and the professor anything that actually matters from on here?_

_Sara Lance removed Jax Jackson from Losers of Tomorrow_

_Sara: now ur all trapped_

_Rip Hunter left the chat Losers of Tomorrow_

_Sara Lance added Rip Hunter to Losers of Tomorrow_

_Rip Hunter left the chat Losers of Tomorrow_

_Sara Lance added Rip Hunter to Losers of Tomorrow_

_Rip: sara_

_Sara: rip_

_Rip: FINE_

_Rip Hunter changed the group name to Losers of Tomorrow and Rip Hunter, who doesn’t want to be here_

_Sara: ok new rule_

_Sara: no one but me gets to change the name of the group chat_

_Sara Lance changed the group name to Legends of Tomorrow and that Asshole Rip_

_Rip: yeah, cause that’s fair_

_*_

_Martin Stein to Jefferson Jackson:_

_Martin: Jefferson, what is a group chat and what is going on in our one?_

_Jax: I can answer one of those things_

_Jax: sara made the group chat cause she thinks rip is lonely and wants to bully him into talking to us_

_Jax: but I also think its for her a little bit too_

_Jax: and I don’t know what’s happening in it because she removed me for trying to tell you how to disable notifications_

_Martin: you can do that?_

_Jax: if you really want to_

_Martin: I don’t wish to offend Miss Lance, but it’s awfully distracting_

_Jax: fair_

_Jax: if I tell you how to disable it she can NEVER know_

_Martin: I’m sure Miss Lance will be perfectly reasonable; it’s just a conversation I don’t understand in the first place_

_Martin: Jefferson?_

_Martin: it’s been two hours, are you alright?_

_Jax: sara said I’m not allowed to tell you how to disable the chat srry professor_

_Martin: she’s there isn’t she_

_Jax: yes_

_Jax: she’s like a chat-ninja_

_Jax: or a real ninja_

_*_

_Sara Lance added Jax Jackson to Losers of Tomorrow and that Asshole Rip_

_Sara: jax has learned his lesson now haven’t you jax?_

_Jax: I rrly don’t see what the big deal is_

_Nate: so can we plan group outings on here or??_

_Nate: bc I’ve been thinking I really want to go see Alex the Great_

_Mick: nerd_

_Amaya: why?_

_Nate: he’s my History Hero_

_Nate: and I heard he was p cute_

_Nate: come on, admit it. There’s someone all of you would like to meet in time._

_Sara: *bang in time_

_Martin: because meeting Einstein worked out so well for us_

_Jax: don’t be bitter just cos ur hero was an asshat_

_Jax: at least u got to punch out einstein who else has done that_

_Nate: I MISSED EINSTEIN???_

_Ray: I thought we met him on a bad day_

_Nate: wait did sara sleep with albert Einstein??_

_Sara: ew no_

_Sara: but I DID have some good times with Cleo_

_Amaya: how have you people not destroyed the timeline yet_

_Jax: and her husband. AND her lover_

_Sara: JAX WILL YOU STOP BEING SUCH A SNITCH_

_Nate: Cleo . . . Cleopatra?_

_Martin: yes, we almost got entombed in Egypt. There was too much sand. It wasn’t pleasant._

_Jax: I don’t know I think Sara had a good time_

_Sara: JAX_

_Jax Jackson removed Sara Lance from Legends of Tomorrow and that Asshole Rip_

_Mick: I don’t want to meet anyone_

_Mick: But I haven’t got to punch hitler yet_

_Mick: Or Stalin_

_Mick: Or Trump_

_Jax: ayyy_

_Nate: ayyyyy_

_Amaya: not if I get there first_

_Mick Rory added Sara Lance to Legends of Tomorrow and that Asshole Rip_

_Jax: mick when did you get so whipped_

_Sara: YOU CANT REMOVE ME FROM MY OWN GROUP CHAT_

_Ray: I thought it was for the team?_

_Sara: it IS_

_Sara: but I started it so you can’t just remove me you assholes_

_Jax: you literally bullied us all into being here_

_Sara: WELL_

_Sara: we all know it’d be me who got Trump_

_Ray: can’t we go meet cool people instead? :-(_

_Ray: I wanna meet robin hood!_

_Amaya: I always wanted to go and see the forests before humanity got here_

_Amaya: see nature and creatures no longer alive in my time_

_Sara: that’s beautiful_

_Jax: do you think we could go to the future until we find hoverboards? I always wanted one_

_Jax: get all back to the future II on this shit_

_Rip: WE’RE NOT A BLOODY TRAVEL AGENCY_

_*_

_Ray Palmer renamed the group the best friends in Literally all of time_

_Sara: aww_

_Mick: why are you like this_

_Jax: we sound so stupid now_

_Amaya: I’m not your friend_

_Martin: I don’t understand??_

_Nate: I’m your friend, Ray_

_Rip: i can Literally feel time flying by and giving us the finger as it passes_

_Sara: calm down there edgar allan no chill_

_Rip Hunter left the chat the best friends in Literally all of time_

_Sara: oh come on it wasn’t THAT bad_

_Sara: guys???_

_Sara: you’re all just jealous of my punage_

_Mick Rory renamed the group No We’re Not_

_Sara: rude_

_*_

_Sara Lance changed the group name to Sara’s Angels_

_Martin: this hardly seems unbiased_

_Sara: shhhhh it fits glir’s night_

_Sara Lance added Kendra Saunders to Sara’s Angels_

_Sara: SQUAAAAAD_

_Kendra: i missed you guys so much_

_Amaya: i dnt know whree i am_

_Sara: awwwwwwwwwww_

_Sara: wait_

_Sara: amaya r u still in the club???_

_Ray: you all went to a club?_

_Ray: oh_

_Ray: Hi, Kendra_

_Kendra: Raaaaaaaay_

_Kendra: when wee get bck you r getting hugged_

_Kendra: so mch_

_Kendra: I missed u the moistest_

_Ray: I missed you, too_

_Sara: ew go be sappy in anoher group chat_

_Kendra Saunders and Ray Palmer left Sara’s Angels_

_Sara: fuck_

_Sara: i gotta find amaya on my own now_

_*_

_Rip Hunter changed the group name to Official Business Only_

_Rip: I can’t BELIEVE I had to bail you out of jail. Tell Miss Saunders that while it was lovely to see her again, it was a considerably less happy occasion when she is sick on my shoes._

_Rip: and that ‘girl’s night’ will not be happening again_

_Sara: rip don’t be such a killjoy_

_Sara: it wasn’t even OUR fault we were arrested_

_Sara: Ray was the one who showed up and punched a guy at the bar for looking at Kendra_

_Sara: girl’s night is sacred_

_Rip: you’ve had **one**_

_Sara: SACRED, Rip_

_Rip: no_

_Rip: it’s not bloody happening again_

_Rip: next time I’ll leave you in jail, get yourselves out!_

_Sara: u really wouldn’t like how that would end_

_Ray: it wasn’t my fault_

_Jax: why am I never invited out?_

_Sara: bc you’re the baby that’s why_

_Jax: I’M TWENTY ONE_

_Jax: fine boy’s night next time and YOU can’t come_

_Nate: nice!!_

_Rip: no_

_Mick: I’ll come as long as I don’t have to carry haircut home when he passes out_

_Ray: why do you assume I’ll be the one to pass out????_

_Mick: it will be_

_Nate: listen, I’ll carry Ray home_

_Ray: I WON’T NEED TO BE CARRIED HOME_

_Sara: wait if we can’t have girl’s night you can’t have boy’s night_

_Rip: NOBODY IS HAVING ANYBODY’S NIGHT_

_Rip: now I’ve been up since 4am at the jail_

_Rip: good fucking night_

_Sara: . . ._

_Sara: anyways we’re having another girl’s night in a month you do boys night at the same time, he can only break up one of our parties_

_Rip: I’m still here_

_Sara Lance removed Rip Hunter from Official Business Only_

_Sara: so yeah next girl’s night_

_*_

_Ray Palmer to Nate Heywood:_

_Ray: i think sara’s going to start a prank war_

_Nate: what makes you think that?_

_Ray: she just changed the group chat name to ‘prank war planning station’_

_Ray: i think rip may actually be weeping with frustration_

_Ray: anyways I just wanted to check you were on team atom_

_Nate: why are we called team atom??_

_Ray: FINE_

_Ray: we’ll be team AtomSteel IF you can help me get sara before she gets us_

_Ray: she’s crazy when it comes to this_

_Nate: you’ve had another prank war before?_

_Ray: yes_

_Ray: it was ... not good_

_Ray: she convinced len to freeze over all the toilets_

_Ray: so we have to get in there first to even stand a chance_

_Ray: TEAM SCIENCE HELL YEAH_

_Nate: HELL YEAH_

_Nate: wait if we’re team science we should have the professor too_

_Ray: I’ll ask him_

_Ray: ok we get stein and Amaya and sara gets Jax and Mick_

_Nate: what about rip?_

_Ray: oh, he’ll be playing music in his office, tearing his hair out and pretending he can’t hear us by now_

_Ray: I think screaming in there relaxes him_

_Nate: huh_

_Nate: so do u wanna shrink all their clothes?_

_Ray: NOW you’re talking_

_*_

_Amaya Jiwe added Rip Hunter to Prank War Planning Station_

_Rip: that’s IT_

_Rip: this so-called prank war is OVER, do you hear me, or I’ll drop you all home in 2016!!!_

_Sara: c’mon rip its just a bit of fun_

_Rip: there have been three fires, two explosions, everything in the cargo bay has been sucked into the timestream and MARTIN now has a tattoo_

_Jax: at least its a cool one_

_Jax: I didn’t know shared bond meant any tattoo I got from now on he got too_

_Martin: yes, but this does not change the fact that I am now SCARRED with the words ‘Team Legends Forever’ on my back_

_Martin: what will Clarissa say??_

_Jax: that ur a badass_

_Rip: Gideon should be able to remove the tattoo, Martin. I just hope the rest of you think about the consequences of your actions from now on._

_Ray: nobody was hurt! It was just supposed to be a joke, rip_

_Ray: we’re sorry the waverider got a little trashed, but we’ll clean our own mess_

_Sara: you could have joined in, you know_

_Rip: I don’t find wasting time to be amusing_

_Rip: if you put half as much effort into protecting the timeline as you did bollocksing up my ship, our work would be done_

_Sara: but then what would you do without us??? :P_

_Rip: relax with a cup of tea, probably_

_Sara: you know you’d miss this_

_Rip: I certainly would not_

_Sara: I don’t believe you_

_Rip: believe what you like, Miss Lance_

_Rip: I will be repairing the waverider, and you will all stay out of my way and NOT continue this stupid prank war and until I’m done, NOBODY is going on anything other than missions_

_Rip: honestly, it’s like dealing with schoolchildren_

_Mick: what would you know about that, English?_

_Rip Hunter left the chat Prank War Planning Station_

_Mick: shit_

_Mick: I didn’t mean it like that_

_Sara: it’s ok. I’ll talk to him._

_Jax: this doesn’t seem so funny anymore_

_*_

_Sara Lance to Rip Hunter:_

_Sara: Rip are you okay??_

_Sara: please answer your phone i just want to talk_

_Sara: please?_

_Sara: Rip we’re all worried answer your texts or I’ll come find you_

_Sara: Mick didn’t mean that_

_Sara: he didn’t think_

_Rip: wish I could do that_

_Sara: I’m sorry_

_Sara: this is my fault, don’t blame mick_

_Rip: I’m not angry, Sara_

_Sara: I know. But I’m still sorry._

_Rip: me too_

_Sara: are you going to be okay?_

_Rip: I’m fine._

_Sara: I say that a lot, too. I know it’s not true._

_Rip: no, it’s not. But I won’t do anything stupid._

_Sara: does it get any easier?_

_Rip: yeah. But it just hurts sometimes to remember that I’m not a dad anymore._

_Sara: I know what you mean_

_Sara: I can’t imagine feeling like I’m not a sister anymore, though. Laurel’s gone, but I’m still her sister. She’s still a part of me._

_Sara: I don’t think you just stop being a dad, either._

_Rip: thank you, Sara_

_Rip: for not letting me be alone_

_Rip: and for saying that_

_Sara: anytime, captain. You know where I am if you need me._

_Rip: I need you_

_Sara: I’m on my way_

_*_

_Sara Lance changed the group name to Why Are We Such Assholes_

_Sara: rip is fine_

_Sara: I mean, he’s blackout drunk in his office, but he’ll be okay_

_Sara: I think it just hit him that he’s not a dad anymore_

_Mick: I didn’t mean it like that_

_Sara: he knows_

_Jax: can we do anything?_

_Martin: is it really a good idea for him to be getting inebriated?_

_Ray: should we fix the waverider while he’s out?_

_Sara: yes_

_Sara: to Ray, I mean_

_Sara: i don’t know about the rest_

_Sara: I’m worried about him_

_Amaya: is there something I don’t know? What is going on with captain hunter?_

_Nate: yeah, I can’t help but feel out of the loop, here_

_Martin: captain hunter’s family was killed by a man called Vandal Savage last year. He originally recruited us to stop savage and to save his family._

_Jax: we failed on one of those missions_

_Nate: i didn’t know_

_Nate: that’s awful_

_Amaya: to lose someone you love; it’s the hardest thing in the world_

_Amaya: what can we do to help?_

_Nate: yeah, what can we do?_

_Sara: nothing, not for now_

_Sara: he’s getting better_

_Sara: it’s just a bad day_

_Sara: so we’re there for him, and we fix the waverider, and we carry on_

_Sara: it’s all any of us can do_

_Mick: I’ll go clean out the mess in the kitchen_

_Jax: I’ll repair the cargo back_

_Ray: wait for me jax, I’ll help_

_Sara: thanks guys_

_Sara: I’m gonna stay with rip_

_Jax: I’ll wait for u outside my room ray_

_Nate: do you want one of us to come and wait with you?_

_Sara: no, i’m alright_

_Mick: tell English im sorry when he wakes up_

_Sara: that won’t be for a while_

_Nate: I’ll make dinner for everyone so there’s something ready when you’re done with whatever you’re doing_

_Amaya: I’ll keep a watch on the timeline for aberrations_

_Sara: good_

_Sara: watch out for each other, guys_

_Jax: why do I feel like that was the point of this, all along?_

_Sara: because it was_

_*_

_Mick Rory to Rip Hunter:_

_Mick: im sorry_

_Mick: and i don’t do ‘sorry’_

_Mick: so_

_Mick: i miss snart. Like i’ve lost a limb. Or my eyes._

_Mick: he always had my back so i never had to watch it myself_

_Mick: i’m not used to having to watch anyone elses, but i’ve got yours, English_

_Mick: so im sorry and i get it_

_Rip: Thank you, Mr. Rory. I appreciate that a great deal._

_Mick: now don’t go gettin emotional on me_

_Rip: I’m sorry about Snart. I don’t think I have ever said it, but I know he meant a great deal to you, and so I am very sorry that you lost him._

_Rip: I know he was your family in all but blood._

_Mick: snart made his choices. they were his to make, and he wouldnt be sorry for anything but not being here now to kick ass with us_

_Mick: and he would have liked the prank war coming back_

_Mick: he smiled a lot last time, that was when I knew he’d changed. playing with the others. caring. Like they were his family._

_Rip: I may have over-reacted_

_Mick: it happens_

_Mick: sorry for trashing the ship_

_Mick: its your home_

_Mick: I didnt think about that_

_Rip: it’s your home too, now._

_Mick: thats enough talking_

_Mick: next time you wanna get drunk tho, then you can talk to me_

_Rip: it’s a deal_

_*_

_Sara Lance added Rip Hunter to Why Are We Such Assholes_

_Sara Lance changed the group name to Team Legends_

_Rip: thank you all for restoring the waverider_

_Rip: I’m sorry for shouting_

_Jax: it was our fault cap. we shouldn’t have been messing around with those dumb pranks_

_Ray: yeah, we’re sorry_

_Rip: don’t be_

_Rip: its I who owe **you** an apology, my friends_

_Rip: I’ve been treating you like Time Masters, and that was wrong. You’re not Time Masters. You’re better than that. You’re Legends._

_Rip: and what I am used to on this ship cannot be the same as it was back then, because we’re a team now, and that means change. Im so set in my ways because that’s all I have ever known, but you’re young, brilliant people, who have given your lives to this cause._

_Rip: you deserve to laugh. To not spend your lives not loving or living, like the Time Masters would have you do._

_Rip: I don’t want us to be like that._

_Rip: so I’m sorry. And I’ll try to be better – to understand before I lose my temper._

_Martin: you do not have to apologise to us, captain hunter_

_Amaya: I think your way sounds more efficient_

_Jax: and we CHOSE this, we didn’t sacrifice anything, no one is forcing us to be here_

_Mick: I told you not to go getting emotional_

_Mick: you had to go there_

_Ray: does this mean I get to meet robin hood?_

_Jax: dude c’mon_

_Ray: im just asking!!!!_

_Ray: . . . . ?_

_Rip: maybe. After we’ve found all the time pirates._

_Rip: I can see no harm in one little trip._

_Mick: atta boy_

_Mick: can i see rome burning_

_Mick: or the great fire of London_

_Rip: under no circumstances_

_Mick: so much for your new attitude_

_Sara: rip, would you like to join us all for dinner?_

_Sara: it would be good to have the whole team together, start having those good times, yeah?_ _J_

_Rip: I’d like that very much_

_Nate: I made a strudel_

_Nate: I think_

_Nate: i followed the recipe but it does look a bit like a pie-log_

_Nate: yaaaay?_

_Amaya: if you poison us I will kill you_

_Mick: im with her_

_Nate: its not poisonous!!! I think???? I also found like 200 boxes of cereal what is that about_

_Sara: ray has a cereal kink_

_Ray: i do NOT have a cereal kink_

_Rip: I’ll be right there_

_Sara: I’ll wait for you at your office_

_*_

_Amaya Jiwe to Team Legends:_

_Amaya: so say I accidentally went bull in a china shop in my room by accident_

_Amaya: what should I hypothetically-do in that situation?_

_Mick: is anything on fire?_

_Amaya: no, fortunately_

_Mick: damn_

_Mick: hell if I know, then_

_Jax: how bad is the damage?_

_Amaya: the wall is a little bit?? Caved in??_

_Amaya: and ray is in the room next to me but somehow he’s still asleep_

_Amaya: wait is he dead_

_Amaya: no he’s snoring_

_Amaya: HOW is he still asleep??_

_Sara: ray forgets to sleep sometimes and crashes every few days for like 16 hours_

_Sara: just leave him he’ll be fine_

_Amaya: and when he wakes up??_

_Sara: I suppose it will be a surprise_

_*_

_Ray Palmer to Team Legends:_

_Ray: GUYS WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED_

_Ray: WHY IS THERE A HOLE IN MY WALL_

_Ray: WHERE ARE YOU_

_Ray: wow. Cant believe you were all going to play me like that._

_*_

_Martin Stein renamed the chat Is this How it Works?_

_Martin: Clarissa would like to invite you all to thanksgiving dinner this year_

_Martin: she says its time she cooked for our family again_

_Jax: I’m there!!!_

_Jax: guys clarissa’s potatoes r to DIE for_

_Martin: I shall give her your compliments_

_Sara: are we going back to 2016 for thanksgiving then?_

_Rip: if that is your wish_

_Rip: I’ll drop you off in central city_

_Martin: you’re coming too, captain hunter_

_Martin: Clarissa insists_

_Rip: I’m not so sure about that_

_Sara: why?_

_Rip: I don’t celebrate thanksgiving, im british_

_Sara: sounds like an excuse to me_

_Sara: come with us, rip. It’ll be good for you!_

_Amaya: I don’t celebrate thanksgiving either_

_Rip: you see, amaya will be staying on the waverider too._

_Amaya: i disagree with it ethically_

_Sara: then we wont do it on thanksgiving we’ll just call it a Team Legends Holiday Dinner, right martin?_

_Martin: I’ll ask Clarissa, I’m sure she won’t mind as long as we all come_

_Sara: so we’re all sorted?_

_Amaya: im not sure_

_Sara: pleaseeeee?_

_Amaya: fine. But I wont eat turkey._

_Ray: good point, will clarissa do vegetarian food?_

_Sara: yes, called vegetables_

_Ray: mean_

_Ray: I’m in. I miss home-cooked food when we’re in the timestream._

_Sara: right so thats me, amaya, the professor, jax n ray – mick? nate?_

_Nate: can I watch the game at your house professor?_

_Jax: I never had you pegged for a sports fan, nate_

_Nate: well i could never play, but i liked to watch sometimes. You know, what i could have done if i were a normal kid_

_Jax: i miss football_

_Jax: after my accident with the particle accelerator, i couldn’t play anymore with my knee_

_Nate: im sorry_

_Jax: it happens_

_Mick: ill go anywhere theres food_

_Sara: so we’re settled we’re all going to martin’s for thanksgiving_

_Amaya: I thought it was the ‘Team Legends Holiday Dinner’_

_Sara: don’t use me against me_

_Sara: and rip, you don’t have a choice, you’re coming_

_Nate: hey why don’t we have our own game of football? I can play now! We could do it before dinner_

_Nate: 4 a side, little game, what do you think?_

_Rip: that somebody would end up critically injured_

_Mick: only if i get sara on my team_

_Sara: you mean you get to be on MY team_

_Mick: who says its your team?_

_Sara: I do??? And i choose jax nate and rip_

_Amaya: thanks for the female solidarity_

_Sara: oops sorry amaya_

_Sara: okay i get jax amaya and rip_

_Nate: hey!!_

_Sara: sorry tin man its war now_

_Rip: no it isn’t don’t get competitive again you know what happens when you get competitive_

_Sara: ITS WAR_

_Sara: winners get first pick at food_

_Mick: if u fight me for the food u will Lose_

_Sara: we’ll see about that on the BATTLEFIELD_

_Sara: team The-Best-Legends_

_Rip: please don’t_

_Sara: UNLEASH HELL_

_*_

_Jax Jackson renamed the group 6 for 6 on henry’s wives_

_Sara: well_

_Sara: fuck you too_

_Rip: do i even want to know_

_Jax: probably not_

_Sara Lance renamed the group Jax Jackson and his nose that’s so deep into other people’s shit you can see it when they yawn_

_Jax: well that was vivid_

_*_

_Martin Stein to Clarissa Stein:_

_Martin: I think I’m old, Clarissa_

_Martin: I don’t understand these young people anymore_

_Martin: I’m pretty sure they don’t understand each other half of the time, either_

_Martin: It’s like a joke I’m not in on_

_Clarissa: you’re not old, dear_

_Clarissa: and you’ll always fit in with me_

_Martin: I know, I miss you_

_Clarissa: come home soon?_

_Martin: I will. I love you._

_Clarissa: Love you too; you’ll always be Marty to me. You haven’t aged a day, in my mind, you’re still the man I met all those years ago._

_Martin: I should hope not_

_Martin: I was an irritating little_

_Clarissa: - and there he is_

_Clarissa: try to have fun with your friends, dear. And I find when I don’t understand what is happening, the best thing to do is laugh and turn it to your own amusement :)_

_Martin: in all of time, I’ve never met anyone quite like you._

_*_

_Sara Lance changed the group name to The LadyKillers and Ray Palmer_

_Ray: hey_

_Ray: why don’t i get to be included with the rest of you??_

_Sara: because you’re not a heart-breaker_

_Martin: neither am I?_

_Sara: Pls marty young u hit on me and was a player i could tell_

_Sara: you’re a former-heartbreaker_

_Sara: mick has never had a relationship that lasted longer than a night in his life_

_Mick: other than snart_

_Sara: other than snart_

_Sara: jax is a baby but he made out with that guy on the flower planet and the girl in the 50s_

_Sara: Amaya looks like an actual goddess and is probably breaking hearts just by walking the earth and letting us look upon her_

_Sara: rip broke all the time masters rules to fall in love and slayed them_

_Sara: nate got the hottie back in japan to fall for him while concussed and unconscious_

_Sara: and I’ve got more game than all of you combined_

_Ray: I still don’t understand why I cant be a ladykiller too_

_Sara: bc you’re too nice_

_Sara: you fall in love with everyone and make them better bc thats what you do_

_Sara: you’re like the opposite of a heart breaker_

_Sara: you’re a heart-opener_

_Ray: i’m trying to be offended but actually thats rrly nice thank you_

_Ray: why am i still vaguely annoyed_

_Martin: I was not a player_

_Martin: I was young_

_Sara: okay weed king chill its just a name_

_Jax Jackson renamed the group Sara Lance’s Love Life Investigations_

_Jax: does this mean I get to read my list of historical figures who got a taste of the future from you?_

_Sara: definitely not_

_Jax: nah i think I do_

_Jax: i have a list_

_Jax: its in chronological order_

_Sara: i will pay you to stop_

_Jax: so it all started with Eve_

_Rip: what_

_Sara: damn_

_*_

_Nate Heywood removed Sara Lance and Rip Hunter from Sara’s Love Life Investigations_

_Nate: guys!!!!!_

_Nate: GUYS_

_Nate: GUYS!!!!!!!!_

_Mick: what_

_Amaya: do you aim to be annoying or does it just happen?_

_Nate: I was GOING to tell you the hot goss i just witnessed but now im not_

_Ray: nooooo_

_Ray: tell us, don’t listen to amaya she’s just incapable of feeling human emotion_

_Amaya: like I care_

_Jax: when did you all before middle aged women in a hair salon_

_Jax: you sound like my mom_

_Ray: OFF TOPIC_

_Ray: what do u know that we don’t_

_Ray: spill_

_Nate: i know that blackbeard was really a woman and her name was alice_

_Mick: wait what_

_Ray: I MEANT WHAT DID YOU JUST SEE JESUS_

_Nate: no i didn’t see jesus_

_Ray: I am gOinG tO kILl yOu_

_Jax: no wait I want to hear about blackbeard now_

_Amaya: I’m sure that would be more enlightening than whatever gossip nate was originally going to tell us_

_Martin: how do you know this?_

_Nate: I’m a historian, remember?_

_Amaya: not really_

_Amaya: especially since you put your foot in it no matter wherever we are in time_

_Nate: I do NOT_

_Nate: I’m a great historian wow_

_Nate Heywood changed the group name to The Legendary Historian Nate the Great and his Ingrateful Teammates_

_Ray: yeah ur wonderful amazing wow-you’re-so-witty-and-clever now tell us the gossip_

_Nate: that doesn’t sound very sincere_

_Jax Jackson renamed the group Stop Showing Off and Spill it or Shut it_

_Nate: F I N E_

_Nate: I just saw sara and rip making out in his office_

_Ray: WHAT_

_Ray: is that a joke or for reals?_

_Nate: its true ask Gideon_

_Ray: 1 sec_

_Ray: GIDEON SAYS ITS TRUE GUYS_

_Amaya: why should we care? It’s their business?_

_Ray: because its a Team Romance so thats important_

_Jax: im happy for them_

_Martin: it does make sense_

_Martin: they’ve grown closer than any of us, these past months_

_Nate: I thought sara liked girls?_

_Jax: don’t be backwards nate_

_Jax: she likes girls AND guys_

_Nate: ok chill i was only asking_

_Ray: so what are we going to do??_

_Jax: do?_

_Ray: when me and Kendra got together u and sara followed us around for a week playing Mambo Number 5 whenever we were alone_

_Jax: hah_

_Jax: I’d forgot that_

_Jax: hilarious_

_Ray: well now i can get even with sara im doing something if her and rip are getting together_

_Ray: and ur helping me_

_Jax: why?_

_Ray: you helped sara_

_Jax: she can kill me if i don’t help her_

_Ray: so could i_

_Jax: thats the funniest thing you’ve said all night_

_Mick: leave them be_

_Mick: if sara’s happy we should be too_

_Mick: you let them both sort it out between them and stay out of it and don’t let me hear otherwise, you hear?_

_Ray: why do u even care mick_

_Mick: i don’t_

_Mick: but they deserve to decide for themselves what this is and we’re gonna let them_

_Mick: or else_

_*_

_Sara Lance to Rip Hunter:_

_Sara: they’ve removed us both from the group chat_

_Sara: i wonder why_

_Sara: do you think someone saw us the other day???_

_Rip: do you care if they did?_

_Sara: no_

_Sara: yes_

_Sara: I don’t know_

_Sara: this isn’t easy for me either, you know_

_Rip: I do_

_Rip: what do you want to do?_

_Sara: idk i can get mick to add us back to the chat and see what they said i guess and go from there_

_Rip: I didn’t mean about the group chat, Sara_

_Sara: oh_

_Sara: well it isn’t just up to me_

_Sara: what do YOU want to do?_

_Rip: one day it might be easy for both of us to answer that question_

_Rip: I want it to be easy_

_Rip: but its not_

_Sara: it could be_

_Sara: i don’t want to rush you into anything you’re not ready for_

_Rip: how do I know when I’m ready?_

_Sara: i don’t know_

_Sara: you just do_

_Sara: how do you feel?_

_Rip: better some days than others, but sometimes its hard_

_Rip: I feel like you’ve helped me so much in the past few months, and now whenever I’m with you, I don’t have to pretend anymore that I’m fine_

_Rip: I know I care about you_

_Rip: that’s the easy part because you make it easy_

_Rip: you make me brave, sara_

_Sara: im not doing this over text_

_Sara: you sleep two corridors away_

_Sara: I’ll be there in a few minutes we can talk face to face_

_Rip: okay_

_Rip: but before I back out_

_Rip: I think I love you_

_Rip: I feel that_

_Sara: good_

_Sara: show me that in a minute_

_Rip: I’ll be waiting_

_*_

_Mick Rory added Sara Lance and Rip Hunter to Stop Showing Off and Spill it or Shut it_

_Sara: right then_

_Sara: looks like you all know already_

_Sara: rip and I are together now, all of you shut up about it_

_Sara Lance renamed the group The Coolest Couple in Time and Some Other Losers_

_Jax: i was gonna say congrats but_

_Jax: if you’re gonna be an ass about it_

_Mick: English if you hurt her i will end you_

_Rip: . . . okay?_

_Sara: no its not shush rip_

_Sara: mick if i ever need you to defend my honour i’ll let you know_

_Sara: but until then don’t make threats for me i’ll do that myself_

_Mick: whatever_

_Martin: congratulations, you two! I hope you’re very happy_

_Rip: er, thanks professor_

_Ray: yeah, same I guess_

_Ray: I don’t get why you get to have privacy when you terrorised me and Kendra_

_Ray: but still_

_Ray: happy for you i suppose_

_Nate: me too!_

_Sara: thank you_

_Sara: and c’mon ray that was freaking hilarious_

_Sara: Kendra still liked you, didn’t she??_

_Ray: just not fair is all im saying_

_Sara: well deal with it_

_Sara: now as your captains me and rip want you all in his office in ten_

_Rip: we have a mission_

_Sara: and with our team on it, what could go wrong?_

_Rip: you had to say it, didn’t you?_

_*_

_Rip Hunter changed the group name to I Told You So_

_Sara: no one likes it when you’re petty_

_Sara: or pretentious_

_Rip: or right, apparently_

_Sara Lance changed the group name to Rip Hunter is an Asshole why do I love him_

_Jax Jackson changed the group name to We’re All Leaving If You Keep Bringing Up Your Love Life In the Group Chat_

_Sara Lance changed the group name to Sorry Cant Hear You Over Rip Screaming My Name_

_Rip Hunter: Christ_

_Rip Hunter deleted the group chat_

_*_

_Sara Lance remade the group chat Whatever I’ll Stop Now and added Rip Hunter and 6 others_

_Sara: fine_

_Sara: we’ll keep it PG from now on okay_

_Sara: let me have this_

_Rip Hunter renamed the group chat Legends of Tomorrow_

_Rip: and it stays as this from now on, okay?_

_Sara: classic_

_Rip: happy?_

_Sara: more than you could know_

_Mick: saps_

**Author's Note:**

> slightly fun to write, not what I expected to write, hope you all enjoyed it anyways <3


End file.
